The administrative core will serve to coordinate and direct the operation of the HIVRAD grant. Its main functions are to maintain scientific and managerial oversight over the projects and cores and to ensure that the HIVRAD activities synergize with other AIDS vaccine-related activities at Duke and nationally. Furthermore, the core will provide oversight and support for all data management and statistical analyses. Most importantly, the Administrative Core will ensure that the scientific projects and cores make steady progress toward meeting project milestones. Meetings with the Scientific Advisory Board, travel arrangements to offsite NIAID- sponsored meetings and programs, fiscal management, internal scientific meetings, and preparation of periodic research reports and related manuscripts will be organized through this administrative unit, operating through the direction of the Principal Investigator, Dr. Mary E. Klotman. The Specific Aims of Administrative Core are as follows: Aim 1. Provide overall management, coordination and supervision of the program to optimally facilitate HIV-1 vaccine discovery and development Aim 2. Ensure timely financial accounting Aim 3. Ensure compliance with all institutional and federal research guidelines Aim 4. Develop and implement a communications and data sharing plan Aim 5. Provide statistical support for all data analysis